


To Extinguish A Fire

by lnxlnx



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnxlnx/pseuds/lnxlnx
Summary: Dewdrop wakes up after a ritual and wild night of drinking, has no idea where he is and feels like shit. Even the worst hangover shouldn't feel like this.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul & Dewdrop Ghoul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

It was the worst hangover in the history of hangovers and Dewdrop felt like if anyone dared to claim they had felt worse he'd punch them in the face if not now (he felt like even blinking hurt his brain) then later. It must have been a really wild night, he thought as every muscle in his body hurt when he inched for a better position to lie in on the cold floor. It was freezing despite him still being in full performing gear and indoors, at least from what he had cared to gather when momentarily squinting his eyes open. He crossed his hands on his chest and somehow managed to fall asleep again to escape the cold.

"Where the hell is that ghoul?" Copia snarled. Their bus was scheduled to leave in five minutes and everyone else except the fire ghoul was present.

"You were drinking with him, where is he now?" he questioned Swiss.

"No idea, Cardinal. Got no memory from the early morning hours."

"Well god damn go look for him! All of you!" Copia yelled, making some of the ghouls suffering from hangover flinch in agony. They were more than happy to get away from the angry cardinal but not so happy to look for the small ghoul that had a habit of finding the weirdest sleeping places when drunk.

Dewdrop was violently robbed of his sweet but really odd dreamland when somebody grabbed his upper arm. He instinctively swung his hand towards where he guessed this motherfucker was but was cut halfway by a hand that grabbed his wrist and the fact that it hurt like hell to do it.

"Hey, it's me. Everything's fine, it's just me, mate," Aether said and let go of his wrist when he was sure the fire ghoul wasn't going to rip his throat open. He frowned when Dewdrop pulled his hand back, the whole arm trembling. "You alright?"

"Fuck off", Dewdrop hissed quietly and curled himself into an even tighter fetal position.

"You know I'd gladly do that but you should've been in the bus half an hour ago. So get up will ya?"

Dewdrop completely ignored his plea and just lied there quietly.

"Hey," Aether said and nudged the ghoul. "Get up."

Dew didn't move but used a few very explicit curses to tell him to go away and leave him be. His voice was hoarse and muffled by his arms that he had wrapped around his head. At this point Aether figured that this wasn't only hangover but there might be something wrong with the ghoul.

"Look, we need to get to the bus. You can sleep there all day but you have to get up. Could you please just fucking do that?"

Dewdrop took a deep breath before muttering a "no".

"Seriously mate I'll --"

"Fuck OFF!"

Aether exhaled out of frustration. There seemed to be no option but to pull the ghoul on his feet and walk him to the bus by force. He grabbed Dew's arm and pulled him halfway up but froze when the ghoul cried out in agony and cling to his arm.

"Oh shitshitshit, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. What the hell is wrong with you!?" he spoke while helping the ghoul slowly to sit on the floor. Dew's grip loosened on his arm but he didn't let go. He took deep, intermittent breaths and leaned his low hanging head against the aether ghoul's arm.

"It hurts -- like -- hell", he was able to say once he calmed down and then fell back to lie on the floor with a grunt.

"That is... not good."

"No shit."

"Can you walk?"

"Of course -- not!"

"Then I'll have to carry you."

"The hell you won't!"

"Mate, we really need to get to the bus. Right. Now. I'll carry you there, aight?"

Dewdrop glared at him - and finally agreed.

"Fine. Just be extra careful."

"I will."

When he noticed Dew's expression change from I'll Murder You And Everyone You Love In The Most Gruesome Way I Can Think Of to I'll Punch You In The Face Until You Have No Teeth Intact he slowly slip his hands under his legs and back and then in quick motion scooped him up and stood up. The ghoul flinched in his arms, quickly curling to a fetal position once again.

"Alright, just breathe it out. The worst is over. Just breathe and you'll be just fine", Aether tried to soothe him but the fire ghoul just called him a motherfucker in-between shaky breaths and groans.

"Holy hell you're hot", Aether marked as he started to walk away from the cellar of the venue they had played in the previous night.

"Not really a time to declare your crush on me", Dewdrop croaked.

"Idiot. I meant your body temperature is really high."

"Well I'm freezing to death."

"Then I'd guess this isn't just a really bad hangover?"

"No shit."

"I'll look into it once we get to the bus."

"Couldn't you just leave me alone to suffer it over?"

Aether glanced at the fire ghoul who had pressed himself better against him for excess warmth.

"Not really. You look too miserable."

"God I hate you."

"I know."

Dew had fallen back asleep again when they got to the bus and apparently he looked bad enough that even Copia told them to just get in and saved his scolding for later. Aether placed Dew carefully on the couch where it would be easier to have a look at him rather than the dim lit and cramped sleeping area. The other ghouls had gathered around them, curious what had taken the tough fire ghoul into that shape. Aether shooed them away except for Mountain who had the basic herbal knowledge of an earth ghoul that could be helpful.

"He really does look like shit", Mountain pointed out when Aether sat down beside the smaller ghoul.

"I know. Thankfully not many things get a ghoul to this shape."

"Do you have any educated guesses?"

"Could be he just caught a really nasty virus, but since he isn't coughing or sneezing I think not. I think he has had his full fire ghoul powers for a good amount of years so can't be those just developing either. So all I can think of is he wore himself out really badly last night and then drinking on top of that made his body to just go “fuck no”."

”So... he kind of got overheated?" Mountain said and tried to keep himself from laughing. Aether looked at him and grinned. "Kind of, yeah. We'll see that in just a sec. Hey, Dew. Wake up."

"I am awake", the ghoul grumbled. Both of the bigger ghouls got a piercing deathly glare from the half-lidded eyes of the fire ghoul. "And you will feel my wrath when I'm healthy again."

"I'm sorry but that's kind of what might be wrong with you", Aether said and shrugged before reaching for Dewdrops arm.

"Alright, you know how this goes so just chill and try not to squeeze my arm so hard that you block my blood circulation, okay?" he spoke as he tried to be as gentle as he could while rolling up the ghoul's sleeve. Dewdrop grinned and snorted.

"Ah, good memories."

"For you maybe since I didn't tell on you. I had to hide the marks on my forearm for two months to save your ass."

"As if I'm the one to blame. You didn't give a crap about the protocol and saved yourself when you didn't go ratting."

"Shut up and let's get this over with."

"Gladly."

Aether grabbed Dewdrop's forearm and Dewdrop grabbed his.

"Here goes..." Aether muttered. He was instantly hit with a really intense pain in his forearm, where it gradually spread to his upper arm, chest, neck and shoulder muscle.

"Ah, Jesus fucking Christ", he hissed through his gritted teeth and for a moment he lost his posture, trying to deal with the feeling that was like someone had ripped his skin open and pressed red hot coals straight against his muscles. He rested his forehead on his other hand and tried to just cope with it. Dewdrop on the other hand was in endorphin heaven. He said nothing but just enjoyed the blissful feeling with glazed eyes. Mountain looked at them with a deep frown.

"It must be bad for you to go as far as using the Son's name. Are you ok? You need a hand?"

"It's bad. It’s really bad but -- I can co -- cope with it", Aether responded taking sharp inhales in-between. As he was giving all of the endorphins his body produced to Dewdrop he had to bear the whole raw pain himself. And while it was helpful to get the whole picture it didn't feel nice at all. "I need to get as clear reading as -- as I can."

"I don't enjoy this one bit."

"Trust me, me neither."

Aether held the connection for a minute more before letting go of Dewdrop's arm and pulling away. The small ghoul was reluctant to let go and his hand reached after him before the pain returned and the ghoul froze and slumped back onto the couch. Aether sighed in relief but looked at him with pity.

"Looks like I was right", he said and stood up.

“So, got any ideas how to help him?” Mountain asked.

“If he was any other element, I’d suggest throwing him into a bath full of icy water –“

“Fuck no”,

“- but fire ghouls don’t really respond well to cold treatments”, Aether said and waved his hand in Dewdrop’s direction.

“Though I think we could give it a try if he doesn’t get better. On the other hand, they’re just fine with a higher fever. Flexing the muscles might work but I think it’ll hurt him too much if we do that today.”

“What the hell are you two thinking?” Dewdrop protested from the couch. His voice hadn’t got any better from when Aether found him. “If your goal is to torture me as much as you fucking can then you sure are on the right path.”

"I'd let you suffer through it but we need you back in shape in four days."

"Just give me two days and I'll be right up kicking your asses like nothing had happened."

"Can't do that. I'll let you rest till tomorrow and then we'll see what to do with you. But I guess we could try and deal with your hangover today. Mountain, you've got any stuff left?"

"I think there's some, I'll have a look."

When Mountain had disappeared into the back of the bus Dew spoke up again, quieter this time to make sure no outsider would be able to hear it.

"Fucking seriously, don't drag me into an ice bath. You know how much I hate it." The ghoul's voice was more desperate now, almost pleading.

"And, despite you being the daily pain in the ass you are to me, you should already know I wouldn't do it if not highly necessary. I don't take joy in hurting others even if to help them", Aether replied in a serious tone. He had crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Dew with a mixture of determination and worry in his gaze. "We have to get you healthy. Two days of just lying down isn't gonna do it. You've been wearing out your body for three months straight, two days isn't gonna fix that without help."

"So help me", Dewdrop said after a short pause and weakly raised up his hand, slightly reaching towards Aether's. He had locked his eyes with the ghoul. Aether grabbed his wrist and quickly pressed his hand back down against the sofa, now looming over the fire ghoul.

"Shut the fuck up. Shut up. Are you out of your mind!?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down. Dew's eyes wandered to his pinned hand before going back up to Aether's fierce eyes. "You can't ask me for the connection. Not now, not ever. They'll send you down into the deepest pit of Hell for it, can't you understand?"

"But-"

"No buts. Ever after that aether ghoul died they've been very unforgiving on this matter. You'll go straight to Hell sick or not, no questions asked. And I promise you it's far worse than an absolute zero degree bath."

They looked at each other in silence.

"It just hurts so bad", Dewdrop said. Aether sighed and let go of his wrist before sitting down at the edge of the sofa.

"I know", he said and looked at the smaller ghoul. His expression had softened down. "That's why earlier I kept the connection for way longer than I should've have. You have to understand I'm just doing my best to help you and ease the pain. Using the connection for that in this case is out of question. Without endorphins that pain would quickly send me into a shock."

Dewdrop frowned. "I didn't think-"

"It's fine, you're in pain. Just rest and don't give Mountain a hard time", Aether said and stood up. "I'll go get you some pillows and blankets."


	2. Chapter 2

Copia did not like the news of Dewdrop's condition one bit. They had three shows in a row and it was crucial for the little ghoul to be on stage because the fans absolutely adored him. Aether got his fair share of yelling about him being liable to keep the other ghouls in shape for performing and that he should've kept an eye on last night's party. When Copia finally dismissed him he was more than happy to get out of his private room at the far end of the bus. 

The bus had stopped for a break in a remote lay-by. Mountain had went for a stroll to look around and the ghoulettes had joined him. Swiss was napping away his hangover since he had been generous and given Dew his portion of Mountain's hangover cure. So when Aether entered the living area he met only Dewdrop, still lying on the sofa, and Rain, who was sitting on the floor and quietly chatting with the fire ghoul. How the two had become such good friends was beyond Aether's understanding. Dewdrop had taken the water ghoul under his wing from the day Rain joined the band and had badly clashed with Swiss when the multi ghoul had teased the water ghoul. Aether had had hard time making the two bury their battle axes. Somehow he had succeed and Dew and Swiss were friends nowadays, thankfully.  
The two ghouls turned to glance at Aether who could only guess how weary he must’ve looked.

“Everything ok?” Rain asked.

“Yeah, Copia just gave me a good lecture about how I should’ve dragged this bastard to his bunk straight from the stage”, Aether said and managed to pull out a little grin. “It’s like looking after a ghoul kit once again.”

Dewdrop snorted. “Shut up you big idiot, I can take care of myself. I’m just doing my job the best I can.”

“Lying on sofa all sick and looking pathetic isn’t exactly neither of those things”, Aether spoke while he walked up to the coach and reached to feel the fire ghoul’s forehead to check if the he was still a living piece of red-hot ember. Dewdrop tried to dodge his hand with a “fuck off” but wasn’t successful. He noticed though that the other ghoul’s hand felt actually kind of nice and cool but he would never say that out loud. Aether sighed and shook his head. Everyone knew what that meant.

Before Dew could speak up again Aether turned his attention to Rain. “You wanna join me go see if the trio has lost themselves in the woods? He should get some rest.”

“Sure.”

“And you’re gonna leave me here all alone to be bored to death?” Dewdrop groaned.

“Yeah”, Aether said and made his way to the front door after Rain.

When he glanced at Dew shortly while walking out the ghoul was flipping him off.

“Alright, I’m warning you ahead, you’re probably not going to like this”, Aether said once they were from a hearing distance of the tour bus. “I need you to help me out with Dew tomorrow.”

“Okay, what exactly do you want me to do?”

“First I need you to swear that even if you won’t promise to help me, you won’t tell Dew.”

“I… don’t like the sound of this.”

“Please Rain, just trust me.”

The water ghoul shifted nervously as he glanced over his shoulder at the tour bus. “Fine.”

“You swear?”

“Yes, I guess.”

Aether breathed out deeply.

“Dew isn’t getting better by himself”, he said. The water ghoul eyed him before giving a small nod.

“And I don’t see any other option to help him but to put him in an ice bath. And you know his stance on that.”

“He’s gonna fight you to death rather than get in the bath.”

“Yes. But I came up with a plan while Copia was yelling at me. Dew trusts you the most out of us ghouls and –“

“You want me to betray him?”

“Kind of. Please hear me out. Mountain and the girls are actually out to look for some herbs for an anesthetic potion. I need you to make him drink it in the evening.”

Rain frowned.

“It’s the best way we’ll get this done with the least damage to anybody. However, there might be a small problem with the potion. This isn’t exactly the best place to find the best ingredients according to Mt.”

“What do you mean? We won’t be able to make the potion after all?”

“Well, he was positive we can, but the thing is it won’t be as strong”, Aether said as he scanned the environment with his eyes. When Rain glanced at him his expression had gone darker. “There’s a possibility Dew might wake up too early.”

“Oh, that’s…”

“…not good, I know. But it’s our best bet. I have to ask you to be present when we do this because if he wakes up, he’ll probably try to murder Swiss and me first for holding him in. After that he’ll try and warm up the water with his water ghoul powers – by the way, does he still even have them?”

“As far as I’m aware, yeah.”

“But they’re not as powerful as yours?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“So, I need you to stop him from alternating the water temperature and all the other shit he’ll try to pull off with it.”

“I hate this…” Rain mumbled. He really didn’t want to go against Dew but refusing to help would just make things even worse. Aether threw his hand on Rain’s shoulder.

“I know. I wouldn’t ask this if we had any other way”, Aether said. A small smile appeared on his face as he patted the other ghoul’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t want to make everybody’s favorite water ghoul feel bad.”

“Ah, shut up”, Rain said and shook his head but couldn’t help a smile.

“If you two lover birds are looking for a place to cuddle and shit –“ a female voice said, coming from their left. “– this sadly isn’t it.”

It was Cumulus with a wide grin on her face. “I mean, if you’re also looking for an audience then maybe.”

Aether and Rain glanced at each other, at Cumulus, and then back at each other. Aether decided to wrap his arms tightly around the water ghoul. “Finally. No homo, though.”

“Full bromo then?” Cumulus snickered.

“Full bromo”, Aether agreed, amused. Rain threw his head back and groaned.

“Let me go.”

“Fine, fine”, Aether said and turned to face the ghoulette. ”You guys find any plants?”

“We did!”

“Herbs. We did find herbs”, Mountain muttered as he pushed himself through a couple of bushes, followed by Cirrus. “But not a single sleep flower.”

“I have to give it to the humans, they sure are better at naming plants that you earth ghouls”, Aether pointed out and made Mountain roll his eyes.

“Who are you to say, aether ghoul named Aether?”

Aether was quiet the whole way back to the bus.


End file.
